Three Kings
by BloodstainedLegends
Summary: A collection of three poems, each one dedicated to one of the original monarchs of the Maikai. Hiei/Mukuro, Raizen/Lady Doctor. Possible spoilers within.
1. Zen of Thunder

Here's a small offering of three poems that I wrote for Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi. All of them rate very high on the 'I _wrote_ that?!' scale.

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Raizen, Mukuro, or Yomi. Or anything else besides the poems, really.

* * *

My world changed

That night we met

Even after centuries have passed

I have not forgotten the time we spent together

-

I have not forgotten the way the moon shone

On your fair skin

Nor the starlight on your hair

-

Nor the way you thought

You could save the world

Although you had nothing

But the blood in your veins

-

But what I remember most are your eyes

Those piercing, painful, searing eyes

Those eyes,

So full of love and hope and dreams

Those eyes that

To this day

Cut away at the barrier I have built

And the heart hidden within it

-

On the night I left you

Although we promised to meet nevermore

I wished to meet you once again

-

As I left

I spoke a promise to the wind

That even if death were to take us

We would meet once more

Beneath the light

Of the midnight moon

-

All these years I have waited

Building a kingdom out of sand

All these years I have waited

Awaiting my child from the world of man

-

Our child came

And beneath his gaze

One so like yours

Death did take me

-

As her otherworldly presence surrounded me

I saw your form take shape

From the darkness of the other realm

-

Welcome me back, my darling

Welcome me back, my dear

Release me from these centuries' old chains

-

Welcome me back, my dearest

Welcome me back, my love

And receive me with open arms

-

And forgive me that I did not return to you sooner

* * *

* * *

Good? Bad? Please tell me, I am anxious to hear your opinions!


	2. Rebirth

This one's for Mukuro, and contains Hiei/Mukuro hints. The title was stolen impromptu from her character song, Saisei ~Rebirth~. ...Does anyone know where I can find it?

* * *

Born to a life of pain

And imprisonment

A life of terror

And of hate

Never would I have even dared dreamed

Of the life that stands before me now

-

The rusted chains that bound me then

Still haunt my darkest dreams

The pain of the burning acid

And the stench of my singed acid

Have yet to fade from my memory

Of my murkiest years

-

My body burnt and broken

I fled

-

Fled the terror

Fled the hate

Fled the dark

Fleeing from all there had been in my life

And into the day I had never known

-

From the sands

I grew a kingdom

From my pain

I grew wings of metal with which to fly upon the winds

And from my loathing

I grew powers never thought to exist

-

For centuries I ruled as I wished

Killing those who stood in my way

Plundering the land as I wanted

Creating a world of war

-

Then,

Even the world I had created

With my two scarred hands

Shattered in an instant

Rebuilding itself in a new shape

In battle

-

So,

As the phoenix rises from her ashes

And the dragon from the stormy waters

We were reborn in battle

And into the light of a new world

-

A new hope

A new love

-

We,

Those who were cast away

Those who should have died long ago

Finally found our reason to be

-

Together,

As well as against each other

We abandoned our sorrow

And fought our way into a new era

-

An era where

There is light in the darkness

And hope where there was none before

Although the sadness is now gone

And the shackles that bound me

Have fallen along side the dove's feather

Nothing has ever given me so much joy

As when you took my head in your hands

And called my scarred face beautiful

* * *

That was... extraordinaraly sappy. Please review, any way, even if it's only to whack me on the head with a 'What the heck was _that_?' comment.


	3. A Thousand Years of Darkness

Once again, the title has been stolen from Yomi's character song, _Sennen no Yami no Hate_, End of a Thousand Years of Darkness.

Yuu Yuu Hakusho is not mine, Yomi is not mine, Shura is not mine. I will, however, get around to stealing Yomi's coat in the not-so-distant future. Eventually.

* * *

Blood slipping from empty eyes

Like the tears I could never have shed

I still remember the day

When you abandoned your disguise

-

The light of the world

And everything in it

Were taken in a moment

By a single slash of a sword

-

Fallen from grace

I laid there, face down

My blood tainting the earth red

-

My broken body pressed upon the ground

I waited, unmoving

Waiting for you to return

To save me from the dark

-

And yet…

You never came back

-

In the end I stood once more

And built an empire

Out of the torn wastes of a desert

-

A millennia has passed

Both of us have changed

From the people we once were

-

My fighting spirit was broken

Yours set aside

Both of us waiting

But never truly knowing for what

Until the day I called you to return

-

Our positions reversed

It seemed like it would stay that way

Until the day the darkness shattered

-

My warrior's pride once more rekindled

I fought

Not for a nation

Not for a leader

But for the self I had thought

Had disappeared into the shadows of passing time

-

Then, in the darkest hour

When hope seemed forever lost

The cry of a child calling for his father

Kept me on my feet

-

Feet that

In the end

Guided me into a new era

-

An era in which

Although blind

I can still see the rays of the sun

-

An era in which

Although weak

I believe I can become strong again

* * *

And that's all, folks! Thank you for reading all of this. Please leave a review for this poor writer. Feedback is the only pay she gets for this type of thing!


End file.
